


V's Personal Joytoy

by rebelnerdwolf



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Dom V, Dom/sub, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Handcuffs, Johnny Silverhand Being An Asshole, Light BDSM, Nipple Play, Other, Sappy Ending, Sub Johnny Silverhand, Vaginal Sex, degradation kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28729191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelnerdwolf/pseuds/rebelnerdwolf
Summary: After Johnny boasts about being well endowed on a mission, V can't resist the opportunity to use him as their own personal joytoy. They want him and want to show him who's boss...
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Non-Binary V/ Johnny Silverhand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	V's Personal Joytoy

**Author's Note:**

> The Johnny (and Keanu) thirst is real, I'm a dom and want to see more works with sub!Johnny, and I wish the game would let you make your V non-binary, so I wrote this! I primarily write original fiction, but I haven't been able to get the awesome and hot AF characters of CP77 out of my head. Also, I've never written PiV sex before. But I hope y'all will like this, and any feedback is highly appreciated.

As soon as Johnny, albeit with a humorous tone, mentioned his "impressive cock" in the back of Panam's truck, V couldn't help but be curious. Of course, V had already snuck glances at Johnny's, ahem, "assets," because how could they not when he looked so damn hot in those leather pants of his? Ugh, V thought, why do I have to be so damn attracted to such an asshole?

"You remember I can hear your thoughts, right?"

V is shaken out of their inappropriate reverie and turns to face Johnny. They had been trying to get to sleep for the past hour to no avail, so their mind _just so happened_ to focus on the events of the day. Which, again, included wondering if Johnny truly did have a nice dick.

"Fuck, Johnny! Give me some warning or something, jeez!" V exclaims.

Johnny smirks. "You didn't warn me that you'd stay up fixating on my cock, V."

V's face flushes. Great, now I'm just feeding his already massive...um...ego, they think.

"Welp, guess the cat's out of the bag, huh? I'm such a gonk," They say while scooting towards the wall and patting the other side of the bed.

Johnny joins them, side-by-side, and they almost look like an old married couple doing some light reading before bed. But instead of light reading, they're awkwardly about to admit that they'd like to fuck. 

To be fair, as much as V wanted to take Johnny right this second, there were definitely some things they very much didn't like about him (besides the fact that he, or at least his engram, was slowly killing them). They'd already gone over the fact that he's an asshole in general; been there, done that. However, what they think of in particular are the not-so-pleasant ways he refers to women, especially those who are sex workers. Being a decent person for the most part, V can’t help but feel annoyed. But what if they showed him the error of his ways by turning him into their own personal joytoy?

Johnny, reading their thoughts, scoots away from V, and his back hits the wall.

"Hell no, if we're doing this, _I'm_ in charge, you bitch."

V wasn't entirely sure how it’s possible (though I suppose Johnny pushed me when we first met, they think), but they slap him hard in response to his petulant comment. What a fucking brat, they think. I'm going to relish breaking him.

"The only bitch tonight is going to be you, Johnny," V says in their deepest, most stern voice.

They can’t believe it, but Johnny shuddered and almost let out a whimper. _Almost_. He couldn't tarnish his toxic masculinity too much, now could he?

Of course, there was yet another problem. Two warring personalities in one body and they want to have sex with each other?

After regaining his composure, Johnny gives V that shit-eating grin of his once again.

"You'd be surprised, V. We both know how real it felt when we had our meet...not-so-cute."

V chuckles, emboldened by Johnny's observation.

"I guess you won't mind these then," V starts, pulling out a pair of handcuffs from their drawers by their bed, "won't you, Johnny boy?"

This time Johnny of all people blushes, but quickly tries to hide it by "seductively" wiggling his eyebrows.

"Show me your worst, V."

"Oh, I will, you egotistical slut." To any outsider, this looks absolutely ridiculous. V is straddling...well, nothing, and seemingly attaching handcuffs to the air. But this isn’t for any outsiders; it is purely for V's pleasure. And Johnny's if he wasn't _too_ terribly bratty.

V grabs Johnny's shoulders and kisses him roughly, immediately biting his lip hard enough to draw blood. Johnny doesn't seem to mind as he kisses back, squirming in his restraints.

"Dammit, I wanna touch you," he almost moans out in between kisses.

V slaps him again, finally earning a full-blown whimper from Johnny.

"Not. Yet. But if you're a good little whore...maybe."

Johnny growls in response. "Then _fuck me_ already, V!"

V chuckles. "Well, since you asked so nicely, joytoy," V starts while taking off their shirt, "you'd better be ready." 

"Fucking tease. You handcuff me and _then_ show me your tits."

"Isn't it fun to know you can look but can't touch? Especially when I can touch all of you."

"Including my impressive cock." Johnny winks.

V leans in close and whispers in his ear.

"Oh Johnny, your cock is going to be _mine_. You will be my little fucktoy, rockerboy."

V quickly strips themself of their sleep shorts and 

underwear so that the glory of their whole body, tattoos, scars, and the rolls of their stomach and all, is on display.

Johnny can only utter "Fuck, V." Of course he'd seen them naked before in the shower, but now with them towering above him, about to tear him apart, he feels so, so, painfully hard. He always thought V was a babe, but damn, he'd been missing out.

On the other end, V feels themself get extremely wet, and their hard clit throbs. Not only are they turning each other on, but the feedback loop of being in the same body means that V can feel how much Johnny desires V's heat around him, and Johnny can feel how much V longs to have him inside them.

V rips Johnny's clothes off while stealing passionate kisses from him, their hot tongue probing his mouth and tasting his coppery blood. Johnny tries to struggle out of the cuffs, but V pins him down completely, their hands gripping his wrists tight, and their hips crushing his pelvis and erect cock.

Johnny groans in frustration. "V, fucking please," he began, his voice softly pleading.

"A little louder, _dear_. I couldn't quite hear you."

"V, goddammit, come on!"

V released his wrists only to tug hard on his nipples.

"Fuck! Not there!"

"Aww, why not? Too impatient, slut? Because I quite like your tits, bro." V began to lightly suck on them.

Johnny moans, loud. "V, you're killing me!"

V gives Johnny's nipples a final few licks before bringing their face to his.

"Fine then, joytoy, what the hell do you want?" V's voice is icy cold, and their gaze pierces into Johnny's gorgeous brown eyes.

"Fuck. Me. NOW."

They slap his cock. He nearly screams.

"What do you say, slut?"

"Fuck! Please!"

V smirks. "Good boy."

Then they slowly lower themself onto Johnny.

Fuck, indeed.

They feel Johnny's tip brush against their G spot and let out a grunt. Johnny feels it too. Being fucked or being the one doing the fucking, to them it was one in the same. They'd never had sex like this before, so fully enraptured in each other.

V began riding Johnny as he met them with fervent thrusts of his own. Their cunt felt so warm and tight, but he also felt so full from his own cock.

"V, shit, you feel fucking amazing."

V pants as they bounce up and down. "Johnny..so do..you, you fucking asshole!"

V's insult just entices him more.

"That's right V, I'm your fucktoy, your slut."

V looks at Johnny, their pupils blown wide, and begins to take the cuffs off of him.

"Good boy. Now grab my tits, you whore."

Johnny gleefully obliges, and fuck if they didn't feel as soft and huge as they looked.

They were both so damn close, but neither wanted it to end so soon.

V feels their orgasm about to rip through them from the sensation of Johnny kneading their tits, them riding his length, and thrusting their clit against his pelvis. Fuck it, they thought. We can always have a round two later.

"Johnny, you're going to come with me, got it?"

"Heh, we'll see, sweetheart.”

It indeed doesn't quite work out that way since as soon as Johnny stops speaking,V comes with a deafening growl. Hopefully, the neighbors won’t bitch about it.

"Shit, sorry," V mutters.

"No problem, V. I'm here underneath you for _your_ pleasure, after all. Besides, I think I kinda came when you did because, ya know, biochip bullshit reasons.

V still has some fight left in them."True, but I wanna feel you come inside me. So do it already, dammit.” 

It only takes a couple more thrusts before Johnny feels the overwhelming bliss of his orgasm too. Or should he say he came twice? Four times? Technology, man.

"Goddamn, V," Johnny manages, "I haven't had that good of a fuck in ages. And not just because I've been stuck in the void for the last fifty years."

V moves off of him and wraps him in a gentle embrace.

"That's because it took you so damn long to meet me, brat."

"I bet you're glad to hear you're worth the wait, then."

V gives Johnny a quick peck.

"Fuck yes I am! Um, so...” V pauses and takes a deep breath. “...Thank you, Johnny." Tears begin to well from their eyes.

Johnny gives them a smug look. "Oh my, the badass and ruthless merc V cries after sex!"

V glares at him. "Shut your lovely fucking mouth."

“Yes, that’s more like it!"

V gives him a bear hug.

"Dammit, Johnny, you already know what I'm thinking."

"Hmm, let's see, that not only did you want to fuck my brains out, but you also might be...in love?”

V sighs. "It’s true."

Johnny breaks V's hug to give them a forceful, yet tender kiss.

"Well shit, V, I think I am too." 

"You'd better be, rockerboy."


End file.
